The Black Troll
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: A troll from thousands of years ago appears in Arcadia bent on not only getting Vendel's Heartstone Cane, but dominating the world.


**So… a little story with an OC villain. I'm hoping this'll be longer than a lot of my fanfictions. Maybe… at least 20 chapters or so…? I dunno. Enjoy!**

 _1000 Years Ago…_

 _A troll bearing black horns and glowing, yet black eyes, emerged into Heartstone Trollmarket._

" _I am Tolgan, the black troll," the troll said, "and I come seeking Vendel's Heartstone Cane! If you give it to me now I will spare your pitiful lives for ever so slightly longer!" The trolls began a mass panic._

" _Give it to me!" Tolgan demanded. Suddenly, a massive troll stepped forward. It bore the armor and the blade of the Trollhunter._

" _The Trollhunter!" Tolgan said._

" _The name's Vlyadnuk! And what do you need Vendel's staff for?" the Trollhunter said._

" _It is personal! Now give it to me!" Tolgan said._

" _Over my dead body!" Vlyadnuk said. A fight ensued and Vlyadnuk emerged victorious._

" _Trollmarket is safe once again! But I fear that Tolgan may rise again in the era of a new Trollhunter!" Vlyadnuk said._

Present Day…

Jim was on his Vespa with Claire driving to the theater.

"What's showing today?" Claire asked.

"An R&J Story," Jim responded. Claire giggled.

"I still don't understand why Hollywood feels the need to make a fourteenth Romeo and Juliet adaptation!" Jim said.

"It's a popular story," Claire said, "just like Shakespeare was a popular figure!" They arrived at the theater and went in to purchase tickets.

"How old are you exactly?" the ticket seller asked.

"I'm 16 and she's 15, miss," Jim said.

"Hm…" the woman said.

"Hm," Jim asked nervously, "wha- what do you mean hm?"

"It's rated R. I am afraid you and your girlfriend cannot see this movie unless you have your parents with you," the woman said.

"But…" Jim said, "I promised her a good time with me today starting with a romantic movie!"

"You can always look at the last romantic movie made; Kisses," the woman said.

"GOD NO!" Jim said, "that movie is the lowest rated movie I've EVER SEEN!"

"I've seen it," Claire said, "and it's really bad…"

"Come on!" Jim said, "please please PLEASE make an exception!"

"I'm afraid it's law," the woman said sympathetically.

"But-"

"It's okay, Jim," Claire said, assuring him she was fine without the movie, "we can always just start the date off with something else. Maybe a picnic?" Jim looked at her and smiled.

"Alright," Jim said.

"See you around, lovebirds!" the woman said. She then turned to the next customer; a young looking boy with a girl next to him.

"I'm here for an R&J Story," the boy said.

"How old are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm 16 and she's 15!" the boy said.

"Ugh!" the woman groaned, frustrated she would have to have the same conversation 2 times in a row.

Jim and Claire were once again on Jim's Vespa, riding toward where they first danced with each other. When they arrived, Jim layed out a picnic blanket while Claire set down the picnic basket on top of the blanket. Jim brought out his phone and began playing the very same spanish ballad that he played when they first dance.

"And here comes the grape…!" Jim said as he fed Claire a grape. She giggled a little bit. They both began leaning in for a kiss when Jim's phone went off.

"Hello?" Jim said. On the other end, a panicked Toby spoke.

"Okay! Toby! Slow down!" Jim said, "What is going on?!"

"Someone's after me?" Jim asked.

"Claire? What about her?" Jim said. Claire cocked her head curiously.

"Blinky says that he was an ancient troll that worked for the Black Kingdom? Oh! Wait! He WAS the leader of the Black Kingdom?" Jim asked.

"And he wants Vendel's Heartstone Cane? If only he knew that Vendel is dead," Jim said.

"He knows that?" Jim asked, "Then why're you calling me?"

"He's in the city?!" Jim asked as he stood up.

"Can't you handle it? Like… I dunno? Get to Heartstone Trollmarket?!" Jim said, not wanting his date with Claire to be ruined even moreso.

"Fine…" Jim said reluctantly. He put his phone in his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Claire asked as she stood up.

"An ancient troll named Tolgan is somewhere in Arcadia and wants Vendel's Heartstone Cane," Jim said as he boarded his Vespa, "and what's more is that he wants me out of the way."

"Let me help you!" Claire said.

"He said that Tolgan found humans much weaker than trolls. Especially when it comes to emotional things," Jim said.

"What're you saying?" Claire asked.

"I'm worried he's gonna try to kidnap you! I want you to stay here!" Jim said.

"I can hold my own!" Claire said.

"Exactly! If he comes to you, call me!" Jim said as he rode off, unaware that he had the Claire's purse.

Jim was still on his Vespa trying to find Tolgan. He picked up his phone and called Toby.

"Any luck?" Jim asked.

"No," Toby on the other end said.

"I'm gonna call Claire and see if she's okay," Jim said.

"Of course," Toby said. Jim hung up and dialed Claire's number. He immediately got worried when he heard her phone go off.

"Uh oh…" Jim said as he saw that he had Claire's purse with him. He immediately sped off to find Claire.

Claire was laying on her stomach.

"Wish I had realized that Jim accidentally took my purse sooner," Claire said.

"And I assume that's your only way of contacting him for help," a gravely, unpleasant voice said. Claire gasped and turned around to see a massive troll towering over her; Tolgan.

"And I assume that YOU'RE Tolgan!" Claire said as she got to her feet.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stand down and surrender! If you don't I'll be forced to take you by force!" Tolgan said.

"Sorry, trash," Claire said, "if you want to take me prisoner, then you're gonna have to knock me unconscious!"

"Very well…" Tolgan said. He got out a knife and swung it at Claire, who simply ducked under it and rolled behind him. Tolgan turned and charged at her. He quickly swung his knife at her vertically. She dodged to the right and kicked him in the side. She immediately ran and found a thick stick she could use like a staff and got ready to fight. Tolgan charged at her and attempted to punch her, but she dodged and whacked him in the face with the butt end of the staff. Angered, he swung his knife downward and she blocked it.

"Give up!" Tolgan said.

"No!" Claire said, pushing against the knife. Tolgan used his left hand to punch her while she was distracted. She went hurdling into a nearby tree. She got up, but struggled to stay on her feet.

"You're growing weak, girl," Tolgan said, "just like a damsel should be!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Claire said, "I'm NOT a damsel in distress!"

"But you are!" Tolgan said. He dashed at her and attempted to knock her unconscious, but she dodged and kicked him in the nards.

"Rule #3!" Claire said triumphantly. Tolgan glanced up at her with a furious expression. He grabbed her and threw her several feet into another tree. This time, when she tried to stand, she fell back on her stomach. Tolgan approached her.

"I'll give you this; you've got some danged fine skill," Tolgan said. He reached down and picked her up by the waist.

"But you're still no match for me!" Tolgan said. Just then, a blade whizzed past his face, startling him. He looked over at the source and found Jim, who had donned his Trollhunter armor, glaring at him.

"Let. Her. Go!" Jim said. Tolgan smirked maliciously and mercilessly dropped Claire to the ground and turned toward Jim.

"Stand down now, Trollhunter," Tolgan said, "And I won't kill you."

"I'm not going down without a fight, Tolgan!" Jim said as he summoned back his sword.

"There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity," Tolgan said, "And you should stand down before you cross it like your girlfriend did!" Jim narrowed his eyes at Tolgan and charged at him. Tolgan clicked his tongue three times and then charged at Jim. The two locked swords and the fight began. Jim swung his sword at Tolgan, who parried and kicked Jim against a tree. The fight went on for a time, until Jim landed a brutal hit against Tolgan's chest and kicked him in the stomach. Tolgan tumbled onto his back next to where Claire was laying. Tolgan panted hard. He got to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Jim, who continued to prepare for Tolgan's next move. But his move was unexpected. He glanced at Claire and picked her up, pressing his sword against her neck.

"Drop. The. Sword," Tolgan said. Jim, not wanting Claire to get killed, dropped his sword.

"If you know what's good for your girlfriend," Tolgan said, "You'll stay out of my way!" Tolgan picked up the Shadow Staff and used it to escape.


End file.
